Somebody To Save You
by Lauraaaaa
Summary: AU/AH When Edward’s fiancée dies in an accident, he doesn’t think he’ll ever love again. When Bella agrees to marry Jacob, she doesn’t think she’ll ever have a shot at love. And when the strings of their lives combine, nothing will ever be the same again
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own know of the characters etc. Except the plot line and story (: **

**

* * *

Edward POV**

_If there's one thing I've learnt in life, it's to never take anything for granted. Most importantly people. People can be taken away from your life so quickly that you can't even begin to experience the onslaught of pain. You should love the people closest to you, every second of everyday. Life is evil. It will play games with you, trick you and even make you _want_ to die. But the biggest game it plays, is taking away those closest to you. You never feel so alone as you do when that _one_ person you feel the most closest to in the whole, wild, world is taken away from you. So you should never argue with your loved ones. You don't have enough time in life to love them _and_ argue with them. You need to love them, all the time; because without even the slightest bit of warning, they can be ripped apart from you, forever. And that's the worst feeling ever. Knowing that you will never, ever see a person again. Your brain gets so messed up trying to acknowledge never seeing a person again. You're lost, and so very, very alone. You feel like life has no meaning. But you have to learn to _not_ think like that. As life can also do the exact opposite._

_Life can do extraordinary things, things you would never believe to be possible. At the same time as taking a person away from you, they can bring a whole new person into your life; someone who is truly amazing. A person you love instantly by just looking at them. A person who shows you, by just a shy, flicker of their smile, that maybe you were wrong about who your soul mate was. A person who can make you whole again, oh so easily. A person who, again, messes up your brain; but only because you are so amazed by them. A person who takes a big piece away from you when they walk away- your_ _heart. And that's when life, _really_ does mess you up._

"Baby, I saw you what, five minutes ago when I left the house?" I chuckled, as I walked past an elderly couple holding hands.

"I know, but I was missing you already!" Tanya admitted.

"Yeah and me." I sighed, thinking about the long day ahead of me.

"What are we like?" she giggled.

"Two people about to get married next month?" I pointed out, still smiling.

"That's true." She sighed.

"What's up?" I asked, frowning.

"Oh... nothing. I just… erm… can we go out tonight?" Tanya asked, cheerily.

"Sure," I replied. "Where too?"

"Oh, nowhere too fancy. I just have some big news to tell you!" I could hear her smile down the phone.

"News?" I questioned, wondering what she was going on about.

"Yup!" she replied, popping the 'p'.

"Going to tell me now?"

"Not a chance!" she laughed.

"Damn. So now I have a whole day of work _without _you _and _I have the annoyance of not knowing some big news! Are you trying to kill me Tanya?" I smiled.

Tanya's beautiful laughter filled my ears. "Sorry Mr Cullen. But it's top secret."

"Top secret?"

"Well kind of… Alice kind of knows! But she guessed! I had no proof to tell her that she was wrong!" Tanya admitted, a little bit guiltily.

"Well that's Ali for you!" I could see the hospital up in front of me now. It was lucky I only lived a 5 minute walk from it, so no need to drive.

"Yeah, she's a little devil! Used up _all_ of the milk yesterday! She insisted on having a pint of it to drink! All it did was make her go hyper!" Tanya laughed.

"She's been like that since… well since before she was born!" I joined in laughing with Tanya. "So _that's_ why you gave me a black coffee this morning!"

"Yeah, sorry. I can get some milk on my way home from work though?" Tanya offered.

"That would be nice, you know I hate black coffee," I said.

"So why didn't you say anything this morning?" Tanya asked.

"Because I _love_ you too much too!" I admitted, glad that Tanya couldn't see the blush I was producing.

"Aww, I love you too Edward."

"Good. Now I'm sorry Tan, but I'm at work now- I'll see you later okay? Remember to make restaurant reservations for later!" I walked through the big revolving glass door into the hospital reception.

"Will do, bye honey," Tanya replied.

"Love you." I sighed, as I put my phone away and switched it off- phones weren't allowed to be on in hospitals.

As I put my phone in my work trouser pockets, I made my way up the flights of stairs, until I reached the third floor. One of the many staff rooms were on the right- which was the closet to my office, so the one I generally always used. Jasper - a therapist at the hospital and also boyfriend to my sister Alice - used this staff room as well. I liked Jasper- we had been good friends for a long time and our parents were good friends as well. Jasper was a decent guy and I liked that Alice was dating him; I knew how much Jasper adored her, so trusted him not to hurt her.

"Hey Ed!" Jasper called out, as I walked into the staff room.

"Hey J, what's up?" I replied, walking over to where he was sat.

"Not much. Well Alice is _definitely _perkier than usual today, but she won't tell me why, _yet._ Any ideas?" He chuckled.

"Maybe. Tanya has some big news to tell me tonight- that Alice guessed about yesterday?" I said, reaching out for the newspaper in front of me.

"Could be why. Alice does always get very over excited about big news," Jasper pointed out.

"Sure does," I agreed.

"Nerves hitting in yet?" Jasper asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

I shook my head. "Nah. It's a month away yet. And Tanya hasn't bailed out, _yet_. So I guess that's a good sign."

"Like she would anyway! She's crazy about you!"

I smiled. "And so am I. I…I just can't help thinking that we're rushing into it. We've only known each other for what? A year and nine months? Can I be sure she's the _one_?"

"Good point." Jasper leant back in his chair and thought for a moment. "Okay answer me this. What does your body and mind do when you see her?"

"It…I … I feel happy," I replied.

"Just happy?"

"Yeah, and goodness and contentment. She's so beautiful to me! She's the perfect girl! She's kind and considerate." I felt like I could talk about Tanya all day.

Jasper patted my shoulder. "Trust me, you're making the right choice." He nodded and smiled.

"I know. I know I am," I agreed.

"So… any ideas about the news then?" Jasper asked, looking back down to his newspaper.

"Not the foggiest. But I do know it's all I've been thinking about for the last ten minutes," I chuckled, throwing my own newspaper down as all I did was read the first line ten times and _still_ take none of it in.

Jasper laughed too. "Mmm. Well I wish you the best luck to what ever it is."

"Thanks," I replied, bluntly.

"I better get going. Work to be done, patients to be seen too." Jasper chuckled as he stood up.

"So _that's_ why we're here?" I asked, laughing too.

"Well that's why _I'm_ here Eddie boy- you, well who knows?"

"Oi!" I said, punching Jasper's arm. "I work!"

"Yeah, of course you do Eddie." Jasper winked at me, then ran out of the room, before I had chance to reply.

I sighed and leant back into my chair, trying to sort out the thoughts in my head, to what this 'big news' was. I guess I would find out soon enough tonight. I stood up and stretched, before heading to my office and start seeing my patients.

_This _was the part of my job I hated. The part, when you _know_ you've let someone down and not just some_one_ but their whole family and friends. I knew there was nothing I could do to save him. But the aching pain of betrayal in my heart, never failed to appear at times like this.

I took a deep breath before approaching the Clearwater family.

_Seth,_ their son, who passed away only moments ago, had been a patient of mine for about a week now. I knew as soon as I examined him the first time that he was going to die. But a part of me, a tiny part, hoped that somehow I could save him and make everything better. I had to stop learning to trust that part of me.

"Mr and Mrs Clearwater, I'm so sorry." I began speaking slowly, knowing by saying those last 3 words, that they could guess all that I was going to say.

I couldn't bear to look them in the eyes and see the grief and torture in them. I couldn't bear for them to look at me like I had let them down. "Seth was in an extremely bad condition from the moment he came into the hospital. The car crash ruined most of his vital organs. He was lucky to stay alive for as long as he did. I'm so sorry; there was nothing else we could do."

"I know." Mrs Clearwater nodded. I looked up to see both of them staring at the floor. No tears would fall from their eyes now. They'd been expecting this to happen, but it still didn't mean it didn't hurt or killed them inside any less. Seth was only _fifteen. _He didn't deserve this. His parents didn't deserve this! Seeing your own kid die _before_ you… there just weren't words.

"I'm… just so sorry." Sorry. Sorry was the only stupid word I could say. How could sorry help them?

"Thank you," Mr Clearwater said, finally meeting my unwanted gaze. "I know you tried. I saw it in your eyes. It isn't your fault. It… it was just a terrible accident, which shouldn't have happened." It was like he could read my mind.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. I really do. I just, really hoped there was something I could have done. I'll leave you two alone now." I nodded again, before exiting out of the waiting room which they were in.

I headed straight to my office, glad that my day shift was about to end. It was days like this when I wanted anything but to get out of this hospital. Usually I loved it here. Since I was a kid, I came here as much as I could with my father, Carlisle. He used to be one of the top surgeons in Forks hospital, until he decided that he had, had enough and could afford to retire. That didn't last long though, as he got very bored and restless at home, so decided to come back to work part-time. I didn't usually have a shift with him as he did nights. But I was still proud to call him my Dad, and he was the reason I wanted to become a doctor. He was like a superhero to me when I was a child. He came in day after day, saving lives- what could be more fulfilling then that?

I followed quickly in his footsteps and went to med school and then here. As soon as they found out that I was Carlisle's son, I got a job immediately. I loved it here, usually, when things went _right_. Today was just one of those days I guess. I still had tonight to look forward to and to help me to forget today.

I sat down on my black leather seat and started to roll my head in circles, to get rid of the aches and clicks that had built up in my neck from today. I looked down at my watch to see it being 4.56 pm- four minutes until I was due to get out of here.

The events of today had made me forget about the 'news' I would be finding out tonight as well. I knew it would be something stupid, like she brought a new pair of expensive shoes or something. But any news from Tanya made me tense.

Tanya and I had been dating for just under 2 years - we met at this very hospital, classic case- she was my patient and I was her Doctor. I'd only just started working here at the time, so was slightly nervous, especially when one of my first patients was Tanya. Her radiance and looks immediately grabbed my attention, but her personality was what had won me over. Tanya, was only the second girlfriend I had had in all my life. I'm not going to lie and say I'm ugly - actually I was quite the catch in high school and even med school - but all I ever got out of girls were one night stands. I wanted more, just no girl ever meant much to me, which made me sound like a man-whore and player- but I wasn't. Well I tried not to be. There was only one other girl I ever really liked but I never… never got the courage to talk to her and she was only in my biology lessons, so I never saw her that much either.

Then I met Tanya- and I guess half of me _made_ me to like her, a lot. I didn't want another stupid one night stand-or one week relationship. I was fed up. So I guess I made do with Tanya and then I got to know her more, and even though sometimes I didn't feel there was _always_ a strong spark between us; I knew it was more than enough for me. And I loved her, I did. She just _had_ to be my soul mate, right?

I couldn't think for much longer, as I was interrupted by my office telephone ringing. Half of me thought about just leaving it, but then I realised it could be something important.

"Hello?" I answered in a monotone voice.

"Edward? It's Matt!" replied an urgent voice. Matt was one of the ambulance drivers working at the hospital, I'd spoken to him now and again around the hospital- he seemed like a decent guy.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, wondering why _he_ would want to call me now.

"Look mate, I'm sorry. B-but Tanya- your fiancée right? I've just been called out to her, she's been in a car accident Edward."

It took a moment for my brain to make sense of his words. "A car accident!? What? How? Where?!" I frantically asked.

"I don't know the exact details, but it looks like another car came at the side of her and made her swerve pretty fast into a tree." Something about Matt's voice made me sound like something very bad was wrong, apart from that.

"Where are you?! I'll come right away-"

"Edward, there's something you should know first." Matt sighed.

"What?!" I demanded.

"Edward, you have to know- they did the best they could. Tanya had been smashed very hard into her car…" Déjà vu was suddenly coming back to me, but in such the wrong way…

"No…" I whispered.

"We're outside the gas place- near the police office Ed-" But I slammed the phone down and ran out of the room before he could reply.

**

* * *

A/N: An unexpected new story! (To you and me both :L) Actually I'd been planning this story for quite a while now, and just randomly started writing it the other day (: I'm really excited about it! So I hope you like it!**

**I know it sounds like Tanya is the ONE of Edward, but he hasn't met Bella yet (; and I think there are a few hints throughout the first chapter that something's not up with Edwards feelings about Tanya.**

**This story will be at first a mixture of quite sad stuff from Bella and Edward, but I promise later on it will get more happier and interesting (: I really hope you enjoy it!**

**And a BIG thank you to Steph (yet again!) she always helps me soooooo much with my stories and helped me with this chapter and the summary! So thanks! I have the next chapter already written! But due to exams this week, I don't know when I will post it (N)**

**So please tell me your thoughts and whether I should continue or not (:**

**Laura**


	2. Chapter 2: Engagement Ties

**Chapter 2 - Engagement Ties**

**Bella POV**

"Bella, I erm well…" Jake looked into my eyes for a few, long seconds before getting out of his seat and going down on one knee in front of me.

_Oh God no. This is a dream! Please tell me that _this_ is a dream!_ But it wasn't a dream. "Jake, what are you doing?" The words trembled out of my mouth.

Suddenly the lights were dimmed, and everyone in the crappy little restaurant was staring straight at me and Jake. All I could hear was the heavy beating of my heart in my chest and my loud breathing, matching it perfectly.

"Bella Swan." Jake grabbed my left hand from me and held it. "I love you. It's as simple as. I always have done and I _always_ will do. Forever and always. That is how _us_ is going to be, I promise. So please Bella, marry me." It wasn't a question, more of a demand. The whole speech was a sick, promise of the imprisonment of my life to Jake, forever.

I froze. I could feel the stares of _everyone_ looking at us… no at _me. _What was I meant to say? No? No I hate the way you treat me like shit? I'm only with you because of my psychotic mother and dead father? How could I say that? No, I went with what my brain told me to say. "Yes, I will."

The whole room erupted from its silence into a massive applause. I tried to put on the best smile possible, and tried to breathe when Jacob lifted me from my chair and into a bone-crushing hug. An act was all it was. Recently it felt like that was all my life was at the moment; a big, endless act. And I was fed up of being an actress.

**~STSY~**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Renee, my Mum, as soon as I entered the front room. "Bella! Oh my goodness! At _last_! Well come on, let's see the ring!" I didn't even remember Jake putting a ring on my finger; the last half an hour had just been a complete blur and my head hadn't stopped spinning. But, sure enough, as Renee lifted up my left hand, I saw that there on the second finger in from the left was a massive diamond. Eurgh. I hated rings and jewellery like this, the flashy type. Did I want people to know so badly that I was engaged? "Wow! It's beautiful and _so_ big! Jake must have spent lots!"

"Sure did, anything for _my _Bella." Jakes husky voice spoke, from behind me as he circled his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest, so my back was pressed right up into it. It was a movement Jake performed regularly, to really show that I was _his_ Bella and no one else's. It made me sick.

I tried to smile, though I knew that it didn't reach my eyes; luckily Renee didn't see. Not that she would have cared.

"This causes for celebration! Where's the champagne!" she cried out, as she flung her arms helplessly in the air and ran out of the room into the kitchen.

I sighed, before breaking myself out of Jacobs grip and racing after her. Alcohol was a _very_ bad thing for Renee at the moment. Ever since Charlie had died last year, in a car crash, Renee had never quite been the same. Being drunk 24/7 was one of the after-effects, but also just not being her- not _at _all. She had been such a caring, happy, playful person. Now she was either drunk off of her head, or a controlling bitch. She was worse then Jacob about _who_ I 'belonged' to; she made it so that Jake and I spent as much time as possible together. She never cared about my feelings anymore or about me really. We never spent time together and we never _talked_ anymore. It was like she'd switched around with herself from a parallel universe- she was in everyway completely different to her old self. I tried to get her to get professional help, but oh boy, that did _not_ end well.

"Mum! Come on; you know you can't drink alcohol!" I pulled back her arm, before she entered the kitchen.

"Oh sweetie, one glass won't hurt dear!" She laughed, as she tried to struggle from my grip.

Luckily I was stronger then her. "Mum, _one_ drink will lead to two, then three then God knows what!"

"Bella, you have _just_ got engaged! We need some way to celebrate!" Renee said a lot more sternly, almost scaring me.

"Alcohol isn't the way Mum!" I shouted back.

"Why can't it be?" An evil chuckle from behind me interrupted us. "Bella, your Mum is perfectly capable of looking after herself! Quit interfering!" Oh yes and the _other_ thing: Jake and Renee _always_ teamed up against me.

I looked up at Jake in complete shock, as he untwined my hands around from Renee's wrists and helped her get the _very_ old champagne bottle out.

"Wait!" I called out.

"What now Bella?" Jake sighed.

"That's… that's Charlie's! We can't use that!" I pleaded.

"Bella, your father was keeping it for a special occasion! He would have used it now!" Renee bitterly smiled back at me. The sound of my mother's voice made me want to puke; the way she talked about him like he was nothing… like he'd always been _nothing. _I knew that Renee had adored Charlie; her life had only been complete when she was with _him_ and I still couldn't believe that she was acting this way about him.

I just shook my head. "Mum, what… what have you become?"

"Oh poor little Bella, _always_ overreacting! Now lighten up and drink some of this! You just got _engaged _for Christ's sake! You should be _happpyy!" _At the moment I felt anything, _but_ happy. Actually, I couldn't even remember the last time that I _did _feel truly happy and at ease.

"No. I'm not thirsty," I half lied.

"Well whatever. Woah Jake!" she screamed as he accidentally poured some champagne over her as he opened the bottle up.

"Jake! It's, _everywhere!" _I complained, as I walked over to where they were and started to wipe away some of the spilt champagne.

"Bella, _please_ relax! We can clean it up in the morning!" Jake put a warm hand over my frantic one which was mopping the floor up with a piece of kitchen tissue.

"The morning? Jake I have work tomorrow; I need to wake up in my own house!" I complained, while standing up.

"Aww come on! Neither of us are going to be able to drive home!" Jake pointed out.

"I don't want to drink," I replied, folding up my arms stubbornly.

"Come on Jake, just leave her. More for us!" Renee grabbed Jakes shoulder and tried to turn him around. But Jake didn't move; he just stared at me for a while, before sighing and turning around.

I sat down at one of the kitchen bar stools, watching Jake and Renee pour down glasses of champagne. Jake, though, kept looking up and checking on me, while giving me weird looks. He knew something was up but he just couldn't figure out what- especially with the alcohol in his body. Though both were still quite sober… for now at least.

"Bella!" Renee randomly shouted, running over towards me with her hands in the air. "You and Jake's wedding is going to be utterly amazing! And big! We will invite _everyone!_"

"No Mum, you know I only ever wanted a small wedding- a few close friends and family. You know I hate the attention and fuss!" I moaned.

"Don't be _so_ silly! Your wedding day is meant to be the _best_ of your life! We must start organising it immediately! Better still, your Dad left you a _load_ of money for your wedding! We can _buy_ someone to organise it!" Renee squealed in delight.

I sighed, knowing that when Renee was in this state, there was no way I could speak to her properly. "Mum, let's talk about this later, yeah?" I pleaded.

"Bella you're such a bore! It's not like someone died; you just got _engaged!_" Renee threw her hands in the air dramatically before walking into the lounge with the whole bottle of champagne.

I could feel the traitor tears start to build up in my eyes, but refused to let them fall. My Mum shouldn't be making me feel like this, not at all.

"Babe, you know she's trying to help. She's had a rough year." Jacob spoke softly, walking towards me.

"Yeah she has a grand way of showing it! Jake she's cried _once;_ for _one_ week after Charlie died she was depressed! After that she's been acting like nothing's wrong! It hurts to see her like that…" I trailed off.

Jake sighed, before leaning over me and encircling his warm, strong arms around me, so that my face was tucked nicely into his muscled chest. "Babe, people deal with things differently. Renee turned to drink, which wasn't a wise move- but at least she's getting better now?"

I couldn't help but _love_ this Jacob, when he was _my_ Jake. Around anyone else, he built this wall around him and acted completely differently- but when it was just us alone, he let all of his guards down and showed the world what a genuine guy he really was. But could I put up with his changing attitudes for the rest of my life? The way him and Renee always ganged up on me? But alone… he was so different.

Jake nestled his face in my hair and started kissing the top of my head. "Try being happy, it's like you don't want to marry me."

"I will. I do. Of course I do Jake. It's just, when she's like this! I can't be happy!" I mumbled into his chest.

"Always the worrier Bells," Jake chuckled. "She'll be fine Bella. She just needs her fun! Charlie wouldn't want to see her unhappy! Or you!"

"I guess." I sighed.

"Aww!" squealed Renee, from somewhere behind me. "Look at you two love birds! So sweet!"

Jake gently released me, but held onto my hand; I liked the warmth it gave me. I smiled sweetly at Renee, deciding to take some of Jake's advice.

"My daughter! So grown up! Brings a tear to my eye!" Renee rushed over to where I was sitting and pulled me into a tight hug. I used to love Renee's hugs; they had been filled with such warmth and compassion. Now, though, I hardly ever received one unless she was drunk, like now…

"Eh Mum, I'm not that old!" I pointed out, causing Jake to laugh from behind me.

"I know, I know! Just wow… getting married." Renee let go of me and brushed a fallen lock of hair from my face.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, suspicious of her sudden change of attitude.

"Well… I have some news!" She jumped up and down like a little girl- like my old Renee.

I eyed her suspiciously. What now? "Which is…?"

"Well, I was out- last week- and I met this guy, Phil. Bella you should know him! He trains the baseball club at Forks school!"

I nodded, remembering passing Phil in the staff room- at Forks school, where I worked as a teaching assistant.

"Well, we started talking! At a club in town." Renee's other hobby she'd picked up after Charlie's death was _clubbing._ "And, well, we went for a few drinks, blah blah! And Bella he's _so_ nice! And kind of coming around in 5 minutes!"

I could feel my whole body shake. I knew that it had happened a year ago, but a new man, so soon? Renee hadn't even properly grieved over Charlie! How could she do this? What new woman was she turning into? Because whoever it was, I already _hated_ her.

"Renee, that's great!" I heard Jake say from behind me.

I shook my head at her and stormed out of the room, removing my hand very viciously from Jake's. So many different emotions were built up inside me, anger, hurt, sadness but most of all _betrayal. _Betrayal to my father! Of course I expected that _one_ day she'd find a new man, but when she was in this state and so soon? No.

"Bella!" I heard Jake's voice and footsteps following me up the stairs. I knew that Jake was faster than me so would probably catch me up pretty soon, but I still stormed as fast as I could up the rickety stairs to my old bedroom door.

"Bella!" He'd finally reached me and grabbed my shoulder to turn me around just as I was reaching out for my door handle. I could feel the traitor tears had fallen this time, but I didn't care anymore.

He swiftly pulled me into another vice tight hug, but wasn't he just on Renee's side? "Baby don't cry," he soothed me. "What about what we were just talking about, huh? As long as Renee's happy, right?" I knew that, but surely this was completely different?

"C-ch-charllieee!" was all I could blurt out.

"Bella, please be reasonable! It was a year ago and Charlie would be happy for your Mum!" Jacob grabbed onto my shoulders and pushed me gently away from his chest so that he could stare into my face. "Don't cry, honey. You should be happy! Please, _for me._" Jake started to wipe away the tears from my face.

The doorbell went from downstairs, with a small squeal from Renee following it. I took a deep breath and nodded at Jake. Maybe Phil was mature, and could be a good thing for Renee? Start to help her get back on her feet, maybe?

"That's _my _girl." Jake grabbed my hand and helped me walk down the stairs.

As soon as we got down them, we saw Renee and another - very much younger than Renee - man, snogging each others' faces off. It made me feel sick, and not just because I was seeing my Mum kiss someone.

"Mum, please!" I cried out.

Instantly Renee giggled, like a child, but pulled slowly away from Phil- but never leaving the protective cove of his arms around her. "Bella, this is Phil. Phil, my daughter Bella!" All of this was said with Renee never looking away from Phil's eyes.

I mumbled a hello, while Phil turned to stare at me. He looked at me up and down before licking his lips and letting go of Renee. I thought he wanted to shake my hand, so being nice I extended mine towards him. Phil just pushed it away though and instead gave me a big hug. I uselessly put one arm around him, feeling sick because of the disgusting smell of his overpowering aftershave. I felt his head move so that his lips were by my ear, as he whispered, "_Very_ nice to meet you Bella. Renee has told me so _many_ good things about you." The tone of his voice gave me shivers down my back, making me instantly push him away from me.

I looked over to see that Renee and Jake were in a conversation so did not see any of what just happened. I sighed.

"How old are you?" I couldn't help but ask him.

Phil laughed momentarily, before slyly winking at me and running a hand through his greasy brown hair. "28," he replied.

I slowly nodded. "So why would you want to be dating a 45 year old?" It was like I had no filter; I just couldn't help it.

Phil shrugged his shoulders. "Guess the older ladies do it for me."

"I hope that you weren't referring to me then! I am not old!" Renee laughed, as she swindled herself back into Phil's arms.

"No." I smiled sweetly back. "Just pointing out, how very young Phil is… in comparison."

Phil again laughed- though I found nothing funny myself. "Your Mother is very hyperactive Bells." Shivers ran down my back at him calling me _Bells. _"She needs someone young to keep up with her!"

I raised my eyebrows at him, before nodding. I hardly knew this guy and I was too tired to argue anyway, maybe I would like him more in the morning?

"I'm…I'm going to go to sleep," I said, mainly to Jake while pointing behind me, up the stairs.

"Okay, I'll join you in a sec," Jake replied, smiling.

"But Bella, it's only 11!" Renee cried out, like I'd committed a crime or something.

"Yeah, but I've got work tomorrow. Doesn't help that now I have to get up _extra_ early to get all my stuff from home." I sighed, while turning around to walk up the stairs.

"Night Bella! I do loveeee you, you know!" Renee shouted out.

"Sure, sure," I mumbled.

I walked into my old bedroom- hating the wave of nausea I got from it. Old memories seemed to hit me in here, like a ton of bricks. So many happy times, of just me, Charlie and Renee. The three musketeers, the trust we had was so strong. I remembered that I never, ever kept a secret from them- including crushes. Well, _crush. _I remember after starting my first day at Forks high, coming home and telling them about a boy in my biology class. Charlie didn't like the fact that I was suddenly taking an interest in boys- but Renee was over the moon. She made me gush out every little thing about him, and I was happy to tell her. How his hair sparkled perfectly bronze in the sunlight, how his crooked smile made my heart beat erratically, and how him running his hand through his hair was one of the sexiest things _ever. _Renee begged me to talk to him, or at least approach him. But all I could do every biology lesson was stare at him. Then he started dated girls, all just one night stands I'd heard- and I instantly went off of him. And then Charlie introduced me to Jake.

Jake never used to be a moron. Like Renee- he was once one of the sweetest and kindest men I'd ever known. He was two years younger then me, and when we were kids I had never let that go. We instantly became best friends and he'd always watch out for me and be very protective of me. That protection grew stronger and I guess _worse_ when we finally started dating. He made it clear to any passer-by that I was his and no one else's. When I was still a teenager I found it very romantic while now it was just an annoyance. But I did love him; at least his heart was in the right place.

I slowly started to unravel the grey skirt I was wearing and then I took off my purple blouse over my head and threw them both on the floor. I had no PJs to wear, of course, so undies would have to do. It was times like these in which I _did_ see the bad side of Jake- it would have been so much easier just to go home tonight, for me at least.

I looked in the mirror, as I unravelled my hair out of the sleek ponytail it was in. Something shimmering took my notice in the mirror. I quickly realised it must have been something on my hand, as it was where my hands were now, taking my hair out. I removed my hands from my now-messy hair and looked down to see the cause of the sparkle. The ring. The _engagement_ ring. I stared blankly down at it for a few minutes, thinking of all the meanings this little ring held. Love, commitment, spending the rest of you life with one person, Jake.

"Hey beautiful," a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey." I smiled back in the mirror.

Jake walked over to me, while stripping off his black tie and throwing it on the floor. Then before wrapping two strong arms around my waist, he unbuttoned the top buttons of his white shirt.

"Feeling okay?" he asked, before slowly kissing the side of my neck.

I sighed, unable to feel any emotion to him at the moment. "I'll tell you that in the morning."

Jacob chuckled against my neck, before continuing to kiss it again, but this time he started to move around to the back of my neck and slowly down my back.

"I better go to bed," I said, getting up and causing Jake to fall backwards onto the floor behind me, I hadn't realised he'd been using me to keep him standing up. "Ahh shit! Sorry Jake."

"It's fine," Jake mumbled, before getting up off the floor and following me to my old bed. It was a single bed -I'd had it since I was 10- so Jake and I had to squeeze very tightly together to fit on. Usually I just lay on him instead of the bed, but I wasn't in the mood to do that tonight, so instead squeezed myself into the top corner.

"It's weird," Jacob mumbled from the other side of me.

"What?" I questioned, really too tired to be bothered in what he was going to say.

I could hear Jake turning over beside me and moving one of his arms, so it was draped over my body and then moving his head so he could whisper in my ear, "I kind of thought that the night we got engaged would be more… exciting then this?"

I groaned. "Well maybe if you hadn't asked me on a work night or then _insisted _thatwe came back to my _mum's t_hen it would have been…"

"Bella, why are you so unhappy?" Jake whispered again in my ear.

"Do you really want me too rattle off all the reason, or are you going to let me sleep, so that I can be awake for work tomorrow?" I complained.

"I have work too," Jake mumbled.

"Yeah, work which requires you to get up at 9am!" Jake was a fitness coach, created out of his own company. He mainly got woman to pay him to help them get fitter so they could watch his body all day. But it worked for him- he got the money, _and_ the lie-ins.

"Fine Bella. Night." I could feel his body turn away, and some of the heat of his body move off of me.

I sighed. "Night Jake."

**

* * *

A/N: So like a new story from BPOV (: I hope you like it, and I know Renee's character is a bit different here then in the twilight book; but she needs to be evil! Hehe. Also Jake- I think he's 50% nice and evil, so make your own mind up with him. It'll take it turns (except from the next chapter) of BPOV and EPOV until they meet (;, which won't be long!**

**I have my big exams starting this weeks- so who knows when I'll update this or BIOSD, which I apologise for, but exams MUST take priority! And Revision :/**

**Please tell me your thoughts and review!**

**Thanks Laura x**


End file.
